Krypton's Last Son
by dingchavez1984
Summary: A whirlwind of events come into play inside the Justice League Tower, and the all revolve around the Man of Steel. Clark Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Krypton's Last Son**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Justice League or any of its other cartoons; I am only borrowing their characters for the story.**

Zatanna Zatara, was a woman with many things on her mind, i.e. what tricks she would be performing at next week's magician's convention that was going to be held in Las Vegas, but one of the most paramount images flashing through her mind were not of tricks or illusions that would astonish the world, but an image of a chiseled physique and a face that would make any woman swoon. Of course Zatanna didn't want anyone to know about her obsession with the man, but there was still subtle ways that it was getting noticed, for example the amount of time she stares at him, with a look of pure adoration and love. There were also the times when she would trip and fall whenever he was in the room, it was just too much to take to stare at him and walk straight.

Although Zatanna tried to cover it up it was seen by many in the Justice Tower, all vying for the same man's attention, Shayera Hol was one of those women, she wanted the Man of Steel all for herself. Shayera would look at him sometimes hoping to catch his eye, but knowing that if she did have the chance that she would eventually mess it up somehow or someway. 'I don't need this kind of drama in my life, not to mention all the women that are trying to attract Clark as well, I know Diana still holds a flame to him, and the new girl Kara, I don't think all her motives are sisterly. I mean how many times does Clark have to tour around with her before she understands the layout of the Tower?'

Multitudes of women were surrendering themselves to the spell that seemed to float around Clark Kent, Superman, The Man of Steel, or as they all liked to refer to him, their dream god. Dinah Lance a.k.a. the Black Canary, was also watching out for her favorite superhero, walking around in leather and fishnets did have it's advantages, Superman always looked her way when she walked by him, even though many of those times she didn't have to.

Vivian Dalais and Constance Dalais, the two women who comprised the being known as the Crimson Fox, were enjoying their favorite pastime, watching Superman bench-press over a 100 tons without breaking a sweat, though the twin sisters wouldn't mind if he did. Although it was getting a bit crowded in the gym, the twins didn't know how all these women could fit into the small gym set up for the superheroes to work out in. Kimiyo Hoshi, Dr. Light, was studying the male physique trying her best to maintain emotionless when studying the way Superman lifted the weights, 'I believe he could 5 times that weight with ease, although from the strain on his muscles it would be foreseeable to check up on him more carefully, maybe a full body scan at a latter date, in the comfort of his own bedroom of course.'

With all this attention shown to their leader, the men of the Justice League were a bit perturbed to say the least, many of them were questioning their manhood's and wondering why the many women who comprised the league were all gallivanting after the man of steel. "Hey John, what's with the estrogen festival centered on the big man?"

"Wally, although the way you put it is very unorthodox and similarly disgusting, it is a question I have been asking myself for the past 10 hours."

"Got an answer yet?"

"Nope, but I hear the Bat is trying to get a tissue sample from Superman."

"How the heck is he going to do that? I mean not only is he impervious to needles and knives, all those women won't part company just because of a man in a bat suit."

Watching and waiting for the Batman to come forward, the men just couldn't understand what was wrong with the women. Although Clark was starting to figure it out little by little, "Here you go Clark, what are you doing after this?"

"Kara, I told you not to call me that, I don't want anyone to know. And to your question I was thinking of heading down to the café to get something to eat, would you like to come?"

"Yes! Uh….I mean, that sounds like fun. Now if only these girls would let us pass." Similar to how Moses parted the Red Sea, Clark walked through a sea of beautiful women that wanted to ravage him. "Uhh…do you know what's going on with the league Kara? They seem really anxious about something."

"Don't worry about those witc…..I mean women, they are just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"I don't know, but let's not think about it and get something to eat. What do you think about my new outfit?"

"It looks very nice on you Kara, where did you get the material?" Looking at the girl he once thought of as his little sister, Clark soon saw that she was much more mature than he gave her credit for. "I bought it, is it nice, it feels great on my skin, here check it out." Taking Clark's hand, Kara used it to caress the material and also to get Clark as excited as she could get him. "Kara, don't do that, it's not proper." Taking his hand away, Clark could not get the feeling of the material and the warmth that it hid.

"Don't be such a prude, it's alright, and I trust you. I would trust you with my life Clark." Looking into her baby blue eyes, Clark could see the truth in her statement, "That means a lot to me Kara, I will always protect you, remember that, anytime you need me all you have to do is ask."

No matter how tempting that statement was, Kara tried to control herself, "Well I did want to learn a few new moves, how bout you come over to my room and show me some later tonight?"

"Uhh…..into your room? How bout we do it in my room?"

"Sounds good to me, when should I get there? 8 sound good?"

"Tonight? Uhh….okay, but let's make it 7, so you can get back to your room before it gets really late."

"Sounds good, now let's get some food I'm starving." Taking Clark by the hand, Kara lead him toward an empty table in the café, "I'll get the food what do you want Clark?"

"A club sandwich sounds good, how bout yourself?"

"I think I'll get the pasta, it looks really good." Watching as Kara walked toward the kitchen, Clark could really see that Kara had grown up, 'I can't believe I just checked out Kara, I really need to get out more.' Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, was hunting different prey this evening, she saw the blond walk away from Clark and knew this was good a chance as any to talk with the big boy. "Superman, what are you doing here?"

"Huntress, how are you doing? I'm just here to grab a quick lunch with Supergirl."

"I'm fine, sounds fun, can I join?"

"I don't see why not, but weren't you heading back?"

"I decided to stay a few more days here, I mean it was an invitation right?"

"Of course, stay as long as you like, how's the crime scene going?"

"It's going well, but it sometimes gets lonely." Sitting a little closer to the man of steel, Helena wanted to see how far she could get with the man that every woman on board the Tower was after. "Well, there are many ways to alleviate loneliness, I mean you could play a round of racquetball with the team, I hear that Diana and Shayera are the ones to beat."

Obviously missing her point entirely, Helena tried another approach, soon Clark had a new friend close to his nether regions. "It gets really lonely sometimes, would you be my friend?"

"Get away from him Huntress!" Jumping away, Helena just dodged the biscuit that was thrown by an irate Supergirl, "I see that some girl's can't share, if you don't want to share, then I guess I'll just take what I want."

A fight ensued and Clark was soon holding the two women at arm's length trying to stop them from killing each other. "Okay what is going on? Supergirl calm down, you as well Huntress." Both women calmed down and Clark released them, "I'll be back Blondie, and don't think this is over."

"I'll be waiting."

"What's going on Kara?"

"Don't trust her, I don't like her around you."

"She's one of the team, we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves." Kara decided that Clark was too nice for his own good, thus escorted him to his private room and started the necessary exercises to get ready for her tutorial. "Isn't it a little early? It's only 5 p.m., don't you want to digest our food first."

Nodding her head, Kara turned on the television and reclined on Clark's bed, "Come on Clark, let's veg out all night and watch T.V. till the morning."

"Wish I could Kara, but we have a meeting bright and early tomorrow morning, you know that."

"Then let's veg out right now, until 7 at least, then we can do the exercises."

"Sure, but you got to get off my bed, there's no where else to sit."

"Come on, just lie down here with me, it's okay." Feeling entirely uncomfortable, Clark nonetheless lied down next to Kara, "See isn't this better than going to some boring meeting?"

"Yes, but we can't do this all the time Kara."

"I know, but it's still fun." Thus the two continued to watch t.v. until the clock hit 7. "Alright let's start off with a few easier maneuvers, grappling an opponent is a key skill, it will be necessary for all your life." Forming a stance, Clark waited for Kara to lunge at him, when she did Clark showed her how to lock a person in a sleep hold and other such head locks. Kara continued to learn the techniques and was soon using them on Clark, "Good, you got the basics down, let's try something a bit more complex." Next, Clark showed Kara how to perform a pile driver, although Clark explained the basics, Clark did not use it on Kara. Unfortunately for Clark, Kara was not that kind, awakening from his induced slumber, Clark was surprised to see Kara crying. "Oh Clark, your okay, I thought I did it too hard."

"I'm fine, but next time don't do a pile driver on me. Ok?" Nodding her head, Kara couldn't help herself and hugged Clark, "I was so scared that you had gotten hurt, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, I told you I'm fine. What time is it?"

"It's a little past 9, you were out for an hour." Suddenly aware of the weight on his chest, Clark discovered Kara holding onto him as tight as she could, "Kara, I got to breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to hold you for a minute." Blushing profusely at her admission, Kara walked away from Clark, "It's okay Kara, there is no shame for worrying about a friend."

"I don't think of you as a friend Clark, I never did."

"I'm glad you think of me as your brother, it makes me feel good."

"I don't think of you as my brother either Clark, you should know that." Kara soon was staring at Clark like so many of the women on the Tower, with lust in her eyes, "I have always wanted to tell you how much I love you Clark, you mean so much to me, I would have still been trapped in the ice if you didn't find me. I really do love you Clark." Embracing Clark, Kara touched her lips onto the man of steel, and drove all the passion that she felt inside into Clark. Pulling away, Kara looked at the man she loved and watched as he looked dazed and confused. "I know that this must seem really weird to you Clark, but it's the truth. I just wanted to say it to you." Walking away, Kara was close to tears as she reached the doors of Clark's bedroom. "Kara, come back, I don't think it's weird, I do love you. But Kara, you know we can't do this, what about Mom and Dad?"

"Were not related Clark, it's okay, will you be with me tonight?" Walking toward Clark, Kara guided Clark toward his bed. And for a good portion of the night, sounds could be heard in the man of steel's bedroom. They soon attracted a majority of the women on the Tower, "What is going on in there Shayera?"

"You know what is going on Diana, the blond is taking away Clark from us."

"From us? When did you ever like Clark?"

"Don't play stupid Diana, the whole tower is in an uproar over this, let's just get inside and stop those sounds." Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman both headed toward the door of the man of steel. "Shouldn't you girls be in bed?"

"Stay out of this Helena, it's not any of your business."

"I beg to differ, I wanted to see the man of steel and if it takes me a few minutes to take care of you two then so be it."

"Enough, let's just go inside and stop this nonsense."

"Kimiyo, where did you all come from?"

"Don't act stupid Zatanna, we followed him, just like all of you, it's no secret where Superman sleeps. We all just wanted to be with him, can't we all admit that?"

The continued moaning coming from the room stopped all the outbursts and the women headed inside, what they found amused some of them and all of them soon joined into the festivities.

Soon the tower was a veritable stereo for the cries of women in pleasure and the lone man who was confused but very, very happy.

**Author's notes: Well what do you think? It's my first installment, if you all like it drop a review, if you don't still drop a review, I came up with this idea with the new women that seemed to be everywhere in the newest Justice League Unlimited. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Krypton's Last Son**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Justice League or any of its other cartoons; I am only borrowing their characters for the story.**

The man of steel was utterly exhausted, he didn't know how the heck he had done all the things that happened last night. "Hmm…..where are you going lover boy?"

"I was going out for a cup of water Shayera, can't I?"

"I don't mind, but don't forget it's my turn next."

"I remember, although I don't think the other women like you hogging me to yourself for so long."

"I don't care if I have to share, but remember your mine for at least 5 minutes. Whatever happens after that, I probably won't care, due to the activities beforehand." Escaping as quickly as he could, Clark went in search of a water cooler, 'How the heck did I get myself in this kind of mess?' Clark remembered that Kara had lunged at him and dragged him to the bed, what happened after that would not be something a child would like to see or hear. 'What the heck is wrong with me? It must be something to do with that message that keeps ringing through my head. Why can't I figure it out?'

"Clark? Are you alright?"

"Diana? I am fine, how are you holding up? I didn't mean to hurt you that last time."

"I'm fine, but I could use some TLC, I mean you did leave a bruise." Circling the man of steel, Diana felt like a lioness hunting her prey. "Uhh….I think Shayera said something about her being first in line or something like that."

"Oh I don't think she will mind if you help me a little bit, I'll make it up to her eventually." Without anymore warning, Diana dragged Superman back into his room where all the residents had awakened and wanted a piece of the man of steel. Another couple of hours of screaming and moaning, the men of the Justice League were getting sick and tired of the waiting and tried to break down the door.

Appearing at the door looking severely disgruntled was the man of steel, "John, Wally, what is it that you all need?"

"We want to know what the heck is going on around here big man?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Wally?"

"Just answer the question Superman, do you or do you not have the whole Justice League in there?"

"Uhh….well…..not all the Justice League."

"I mean all the women Superman."

"What does it matter to you Green Lantern, who Clark has in his bedroom?" From behind Clark, a mane of red hair could be seen, "Shayera what are you doing in there?"

"Well if I have to spell it out for you, I am having fun, is that a crime?"

"No…..I mean…..what are you doing in there with Superman?"

"Just what I said, having fun, isn't that right girls?" A chorus of cheers could be heard in the background, "Enough of this, bring them out here Superman, or I will be forced to bring them out myself."

"Bruce? Do you honestly believe that you can overpower me and the women in here?"

"I am a master of martial arts and the equipment I have….."

"Is nothing compared to my strength and the women in here would eat you alive."

"I will not leave here until they are out here and away from you!"

"I am not keeping them against their will, they may leave if they so choose. Although all of them find my presence to be soothing to them, plus I don't won't let you harm one hair on any of their heads." Increasingly agitated, Green Lantern, Flash, and Batman lunged for the door, unfortunately for them, Clark wasn't feeling up to playing around. Within a matter of seconds the three were laying on the floor holding their sides from the pain that was ripping through them. "I have stated it once and I won't say it again, leave us alone."

With their tails between their legs, the three men went in search of the med lab. "What happened Clark? Are you okay?"

"I am fine Shayera, but I don't know what happened to me out there."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt possessive, hatred ripped through me, it felt like I wouldn't let anyone near the door."

"What happened?"

"Zatanna, it seems that Clark didn't want to share us."

"What are you going on about?"

"Kimiyo, what do you make of this?" Unfortunately for the people in the room, the resident doctor was out of it, "Clark what did I tell you about going overboard?"

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know she was so aggressive."

"Okay, I don't need to hear all the gritty details, now what are we going to do?"

Shayera could not account for the overwhelming love and lust she had for the man of steel, 'What the heck is happening to us?'

"I would like to make a point."

"Yes, what is it Helena?"

"Well since Clark won't let those guys near us, and we don't want to stay away from Clark, why don't we just leave it as it is?"

"Because……it wouldn't be proper……right?" At the confused stares, Shayera knew her point wasn't getting across, "What do you suggest Helena? We all move into Clark's room?"

"Well no, I mean it's not big enough, but if Clark was nice enough, he could probably bust a couple of walls and then voila nothing to it, instant room."

"I don't know about this, what do you think Diana?"

"I have no problem with it, as long as I can stay next to Clark. Which reminds me, we didn't get to finish because of those buffoons, come here Clark." Looking at the hungry look in Diana's eyes Clark knew it would be another couple of hours, "Now hold up, how bout letting the man get something to eat?"

"Thank you Kara."

"I mean he can't survive very long if we keep draining him, plus with the renewed energy he can go another couple of rounds. And I don't know about you all, I want another chance." Feeling like the proverbial mouse in a room full of cats, Clark could only emit a small whimper before they all pounced on him. Shayera with her curls and nimble body, Diana with her Herculean strength and the way her body moved in just the right way, and Kara who could keep up with the stamina of the man of steel.

Once again, the man of steel was a happy man, and the women surrounding him were most satisfied with themselves. "I thought you said I could get something to eat."

"I thought you were tired, you didn't seem tired Clark."

Deciding that it would be awhile before he would leave his room, Clark just accepted his fate and enjoyed it for all it was worth. 'Things could be worse…..' After looking at all the beautiful women surrounding him, 'Things could be much worse.'

**Author's notes: Okay, there goes number 2, sorry about the abruptness of the chapter, but I just wanted to get it out before I went on a trip. Anyways, I'll try to update when I can, all your reviews help a lot. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Krypton's Last Son**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Justice League or any of its other cartoons; I am only borrowing their characters for the story.**

Time flew by as Clark continued to be attended to by the women on board the Justice Tower. Unfortunately for Clark, all good things must end, and with the coming storm of darkness, it seemed that the honeymoon was over. The darkness swept across the Earth, it consumed whole continents, it developed into a power that rivaled life itself. Well it would have rivaled all life itself, if it wasn't currently experiencing some problems with the Justice League.

Great darkness calls forth the light, like a moth to the flame the heroes of the age went toward the darkness to rid it from the world. The darkness consisted of a motley crew of misfits and whoremongers, but the most important thing was, it consisted of a creature of enormous power. The creature came from a distant world, a world devoid of life and happiness, it came to seal Earth into it's realm and spread it's misery across the cosmos.

Although the Justice League was fractured due to the tempers flaring among it's male population, it was still a league of heroes and they could not let this thing destroy what they have long protected. "I don't like working with you Superman, but we do need you for this, but don't think I forgive you for stealing all the women away."

"I stole no one, they came to me Batman, now give up your lame excuses and let's just beat this thing." Green Lantern, Flash, and Superman formed a perimeter around the beast, holding it back with a mixture of Green Lantern's beam of light, Flash's quick steps, and Superman's enormous strength.

While those three were slowing the beast down, Batman took a moment to scan and catalog the data on the beast. 'It is a carbon based creature, but it has enormous potential energy and seems to hold a limitless amount of darkness in it's center.'

"Hey Batty, figure out how to beat it yet?"

"No Hawkgirl, but I would appreciate if you didn't call me Batty."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mess around with Superman, he's doing something unlike you." While Batman was "scanning", the rest of the league were doing their best to stop the menace. Unfortunately for the crew it was impossible to stop the beast, it held all three superheroes at bay and still had enough strength to direct attacks toward the outer rim of heroes. "We need to fall back, plan our attack, regroup, you know what I mean?"

"I guess the blond has got a point, though I wouldn't exactly call it a breakthrough."

"Oh stick a fork in it Helena, I don't need your insults right now."

Clark didn't know what was worse, dealing with the beast or trying to get Helena and Kara to get along. "Okay, regroup at the tower, there must be a way to beat this thing." Delivering a last series of blows to the beast, Superman directed the league back toward the tower.

Arriving back at the tower, most of the heroes were feeling down about the situation they were in. "What are we going to do against that monster?"

"Heck if I know, but at least we stopped it."

"We didn't do anything of the sort Wally, it was still rampaging throughout Canada when we left."

"I was trying to lighten the mood, jeez you really need to take a pill John."

"Your jokes are as dry as the Sahara Wally, now give it a rest before I make you!"

Soon Flash was delivering a number of blows to the Green Lantern, "Don't have anything else to say now? Do you John?"

"I just got one word for you, Run!" Chasing after the fastest man in the world was not a good idea, something John found out rather quickly. "Enough we need to find out how to defeat that thing, anyone got any suggestions?"

"I suggest we lift it off the ground and destroy it."

"Why would you say that Kimiyo?" Dr. Light pointed to a diagram in the back of her, "It's very simple, as you can see the spikes in his power seem to come when he kneels down. The very ground is healing him, helping him to beat us, but if we took that away from him, I have no doubt that he will fall very quickly."

"That's good thinking Kimiyo, everyone agree with that?"

A chorus of cheers later, the team was heading back to Earth, Superman would life the beast off the ground, then the rest of the team would launch everything they could at it. Bearing down on the beast, Superman held it in a bear hug and waited for the signal from his teammates, when he got the go ahead he lifted the beast off the ground and waited for the onslaught. Combining their powers, the team created a blast that was heard for miles around, a combination of Green Lantern's beam, Dr. Light's weaponry, Shayera's mace, and everything else the team could throw at the beast.

When the dust cleared, nothing was left in the hands of the man of steel, "That was a good work Kimiyo, how did you ever think of it?"

"Something from the past, a myth actually, but on to more important things, we have to rebuild this region." A consensus was formed and the group started cleaning up the area where the beast had rampaged, it was a long and arduous process but they completed it in record time. "Remember the good old days? When all we had to fight were robbers and gunmen? I do miss those days."

"Stop daydreaming Wally, and help out." And so the beast was defeated and the world was once safe again, but the team didn't know what to do with the ashes of the demon. "I say we should enclose it in a capsule and send it to the farthest reaches of the universe."

"Sounds a little farfetched, but I like the idea of putting the ashes in a capsule. Do you have one on you Dr. Light?" Handing one to the man of steel, Kimiyo watched as he swept the ashes of the demon into the tiny compartment. "Alright, why don't we analyze this when we get back?"

"Sounds good, but what about afterwards Superman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we worked hard and defeated the demon, shouldn't we get rewarded somehow?"

Deciding that he didn't like where this was going, Superman took off for the Justice Tower, "Jeez, it's not like he won't enjoy it, right ladies?"

"Most definitely, first one to catch him gets dibs. And I plan to catch him in 10 seconds." Kara, flew off to catch the man of steel, "That blond always uses her powers for evil, ah well, first come, first served I guess. Let's see if she can compete with Amazonian stamina."

While the girls were trying to catch the superhero, Clark was trying to figure out why he slowed down to let them catch him. 'I must be out of my mind, but I can't help it, it's like a drug, I want them to catch me and do all kinds of things to me. What the heck is wrong with me?'

'It's find Kal-el, you are just experiencing what most Kyrptonians feel in their prime, a feeling to mate with the opposite sex.'

'Who is there?'

'A lone remnant of your father, just let the flow control you, don't fight against your more base urges. The women will eventually become your wives and you will be happy for once in your life, why fight it?'

The instincts were calling out to Clark, he couldn't fight what his body needed, he just did what came naturally, a feral grin replaced the remorse he felt, and all Clark wanted to do was have fun with his newly found family.

**Author's notes: Well now you know why he's acting the way he is, but I assumed most of you had an inkling of that anyway. Well again all your reviews were very instrumental in allowing me to post more frequently, thank you all again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Krypton's Last Son**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Justice League or any of its other cartoons; I am only borrowing their characters for the story.**

Awakening from his slumber, Superman seemed to recall something loud and very flexible in his dreams. What he didn't expect to find was Diana draped all over him, well until he remembered the night before. 'I remember now, all the girls wanted a reward for the fight against that beast. Well at least I can say their all satisfied, though some were more vocal then others.' If he remembered correctly Shayera was especially vocal, screaming his name and the way he made her feel throughout the night.

It seemed that she hadn't been totally wiped out, because she was currently using her more discreet skills to service the Man of Steel. If she continued to do it he would truly be spreading his essence all over the room. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, Clark couldn't hold out anymore and spewed his load into Shayera's mouth and all over the rest of the women.

Shayera couldn't have been happier; she eagerly swallowed what was in her mouth and throat and started to lick Diana clean. Diana was awakened to find her friend all over her. Though she didn't mind in the least when Shayera started to attack her nether regions.

"Shayera! Yes, right there….oh by Hera!" Diana could be called satisfied for a bit, but Kara wanted more from the Clark and wasn't about to take no for an answer. She tossed him to the ground and straddled him like a large stallion and started to ride him like there was no tomorrow. The length of Clark was enough to make Kara sing his praises and moan in pleasure from the girth.

Zatanna was enjoying the way Clark was stabbing his fingers into her love nest, the way he kept pushing deeper and deeper until he had reached her core and was truly causing major waves of pleasure to flow through her.

Helena was riding Clark's tongue for all it was worth, and Clark was definitely more able at this then he let on. Helena had never felt such pleasure since the last time the Man of Steel was in her arms. Vivian and Constance were under Kara and licking for all they were worth, tasting Clark's massive balls.

Suffice it to say that Clark was on Cloud nine and wasn't coming down anytime soon. Unfortunately for the group, Batman and co. decided enough was enough and charged into the room. What they found made them even more pissed off, "How dare you steal away all the women? They were ours!" The fight didn't last long after that, the women didn't take kindly to being called things by Batman and handed his butt to him. They caused him immense pain and anguish, well what else would you call it when both Shayera's mace and Kimiyo's gun both went up where the sun don't shine and launched their most powerful attacks.

Though they were initially fueled by the rage and anger they felt, the men were scared to death by the awesome display of torture they had just witnessed. "Any of you still want to say something?"

Diana truly was disappointed that she couldn't get a chance at Batman, but she would gladly kill the rest of the men. Cracking her knuckles so the men could hear, Diana advanced on them slowly, Green Lantern decided that Wonder Woman wasn't a threat and stepped up to the plate. Unfortunately for him, you don't mess with a woman and her man, especially if that woman was Diana. Diana launched an assault that John felt until next year, she delivered a mighty kick to his nether regions and he wouldn't be able to stand for a couple weeks. Another thing that may be lacking in John is the ability to reproduce ever again; it seemed that Diana had effectively shoved both his balls up through his rear end.

With that last straw, the men ran like little babies, "And stay out you stupid pigs!" Kara was a little bit preoccupied to deal with the intruders but she did get a say at the end of it. While Batman and Green Lantern were kicked out of the room, the two wouldn't be seeing active duty for some time, the rest of the women went back to what they were doing before the interruption. And Superman didn't even see the interruption since Helena was still above him, though he did hear two men scream for their manhood's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Krypton's Last Son**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Justice League or any of its other cartoons; I am only borrowing their characters for the story.**

The next day came around too soon for the heroines of the Justice League; they didn't want to leave Clark's room. Unfortunately life must go on, and so does saving the world all over again. Diana was the first to awaken and removed herself from the Man of Steel.

Deciding to clean up a little before heading out to save the world, Diana hit the showers and enjoyed the hot water as it cascaded on her body. Clark soon awakened because of the chill when Diana left; he walked toward the bathroom to take care of his morning routine.

What he found was definitely something that would get any man to wake up in the morning. Clark couldn't believe all the beautiful women that had come into his life, but right now he was mesmerized by the sheer beauty and grace that exuded from Diana. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was a goddess sent down from heaven, and there was just no other way to describe it. The way her hair glistened in the sunlight, the dark tresses shimmered whenever the light hit it just right.

Clark wouldn't be just a spectator anymore, he knew that he loved his family and wanted the best for them. He also knew that they were the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life or the next. Clark stepped into the shower and made himself known to the goddess.

Clark slid his hands around and caressed her firm butt. Her skin was velvety soft and threw into sharp contract the hard cuts of her muscular thighs. He cupped her firm cheeks and squeezed. She bent in and kissed him deeply, her tongue fencing with his.

Diana put her face nose to nose with his and looked into his eyes. Clark shuddered a little bit apprehensively. Diana held his gaze. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

He looked over her shoulder to see Shayera, staring intently at the pair of them. Diana leaned close and whispered huskily in his ear. "Look at her Clark; she's actually quivering in anticipation. That's for you Clark. You did that to her. Don't be afraid of us Clark, you're here because we want you."

Clark kissed her once more and snaked a hand around her firm butt. He ran a finger between her legs and just barely parted her now moist lips. Diana moaned into his mouth and smiled.

Shayera slowly reached out a hand and wrapped it around his throbbing member and slowly started caressing his shaft.

While all this was happening the rest of the women in the bedroom weren't sleeping anymore, it seemed that they all heard Diana. Zatanna and Kara headed into the bathroom to get in on the festivities. Unfortunately for the group it seemed that the shower wasn't big enough, thus it was unanimously agreed to move it to the bedroom.

Shayera knelt between his legs, while Zatanna knelt beside him. They grinned at each other and started both licking the base of his massive shaft. Up and down they licked his member until it glistened. Shayera moved her mouth up to his head and moaned slightly as she dropped her head, piercing her lips with his member. She lovingly swirled her tongue around the bulbous head and worked it in and out between her lips. Clark then felt Zatanna's hot tongue lapping slowly at his balls. She gently sucked them one by one into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his sensitive sack.

Clark moaned in ecstasy as the women sucked and licked him with twin tongues of fire. He slid a hand gently up Shayera's nighty, caressing the soft flesh of her butt, clad only in an equally transparent lace thong. At his touch, she moaned around his member and took another couple inches into her mouth and pushed back against his hand. He moved his hand lower and found the crotch of her thong was completely saturated. He snaked a hand inside and easily slid a finger between her wet lips. His finger slid up until he found the little nub of her clit, and he began to caress her in slow circles. She let out a little cry and her back arched, but she resolutely kept his member firmly lodged between her lips.

Clark smiled at her reaction and was emboldened by it.

Shayera started struggling to get her panties off with one hand, while keeping the other firmly wrapped around his member. Kara crawled around the girl to help. She smiled wickedly at Clark.

Kara smiled and slapped Shayera hard on the butt. The woman jumped and threw her leg over Clark and settled her self on his chest, never taking her sucking mouth from his member. He once more caressed the soft skin of her butt and then pulled her back to his face. He started to slowly lick her wet lips in long strokes. He lapped at her puffy lips, sucking them into his mouth and savoring her tangy juices. He moved this tongue up further and circled her hardening clit. When her hips began to rock, he locked his mouth over the little nub and sucked it hard into his mouth.

Shayera's body tensed and she impaled his member down her throat as far as it would go. She continued to suck him in faster and faster strokes of her mouth, taking him so deep that he could feel her nearly gagging around his member. He relished in her tangy taste and attacked her lips with his tongue, much like Zatanna was attacking his balls.

At the same time, Shayera's hand firmly massaged his wet balls, increasing the pressure within them.

Shayera was now grinding herself into his face and sucking his member with abandon.

Shayera yanked her head back off his member and let out a sharp gasp. "Oh gawd!" she cried. She threw her leg over his body and rolled to the floor. Kneeling next to him she locked her mouth to his. The shy girl was gone, Shayera knew what she wanted

She needed no more prompting, ripped the lace nighty over her head and quickly mounted his hips. Shayera was panting as Zatanna guided the head of his member to her opening. Shayera bit her lip as she slowly pushed back onto his member. Clark's eyes went wide as his member was forced into her lips. As wet as she was, she was having great difficulty getting him inside of her. Shayera had the tightest lips he had ever experienced. Tighter even than Kimiyo's. He mused slightly at the comparison.

With one last plunge Shayera took all of him balls deep into her lips. She sat there, breathing heavy, trying to relax. Clark gave her time to adjust and reached up to cup her bosom. Finally having relaxed, Shayera smiled down at him and gave a short stroke up and down.

She rocked her hips forward about half the length of his member and thrust back down hard. Her eyes went wide and she let out a little gasp, only to replace it with a languid smile. She ran her fingers through her hair and pressed her chest into his hands.

Shayera sat upright, her back arched, and began to increase her pace as she pumped up and down on his member. Not too fast, but not agonizingly slow either, she rode his member with a look of girlish ecstasy. Clark felt Zatanna's tongue once more swirl across his balls once more and then move up further to lick his shaft. As Shayera lifted her hips to withdraw from him for another penetrating stroke, Zatanna would follow with her tongue.

Suddenly Shayera was flung forward, flat against his chest, and Clark looked over her shoulder to Kara with a hand in the small of Shayera's back, forcing her down. He felt her tongue on his shaft and Shayera continued to work her self back and forth on his member with shallower strokes. He locked his lip to Shayera's and their tongues dueled in an erotic sword fight. Suddenly Shayera gasped and her back arched.

Shayera was moaning loudly now as she pounded herself faster on Clark's member. Clark grabbed her bosom and began firmly massaging them. The sensations pushed Shayera over the brink and she came fiercely and loudly. Her whole body quivered and she collapsed on his chest. So tight was her lips that his own orgasm was restricted. Shayera lay there panting on his chest and Clark gently caressed her back. Zatanna was still busy, licking and sucking his balls to keep him hard. Shayera, catching her breath, sat back up and plunged down on his member again.

When the group had finished with their activities, it was time for them to head out and take over monitoring duties. Though the men of the Justice League were doing fine on their own. Unfortunately for them, the women had not forgotten what had happened the previous night. Suffice it to say that most of them were sent to their rooms in serious pain. With the women and Clark on the bridge of the Tower, it was time to check up on events happening around the world.

It seemed that a meteorite was heading for the earth, something that seemed to happen all too often lately. Shayera volunteered to head it off and destroy it before it could do any damage, Diana decided a little smashing would do her some good.

"Take care; don't forget to leave your communicators on at all times."

"What could happen Clark? It's not like some creature out of this world will pop out of the meteor."

"Ha ha, very funny Shayera, just please keep it on for me?"

"Fine, but we can take care of ourselves, though I wouldn't mind going another round with you." Clark ruefully shook his head and gave Shayera and Diana kisses farewell. Fortunately, at least from Clark's point of view, both Shayera and Diana weren't going to leave it as just a simple kiss. The women took it as far as almost a reoccurrence of what happened in the shower, though Clark stopped it before it got too far.

With the most subtle pout the two left to defend the earth from the plight of the meteorite. Scanning across the world, it seemed that crime was up recently, it would have to be because of the activities limiting Superman and co. from taking care of the hoodlums and convicts taking over the earth.

Clark set to work; it was high time that the filth of the world knew that he was done playing games with them. Clark and his newly discovered family, set out to bring to justice the criminals that walked the earth. Lex Luthor was plotting another major scheme to take over the world and kill Superman.

The family couldn't have that, thus it was no surprise to find the billionaire hanging from the tallest building on earth. "You can't do this, your supposed to be the good guys."

"Well as you can see we aren't men, and we are not amused by your repeated attempts on our lover's life."

"What did you say? You women are actually putty in his hands?" Kara was done talking to the bald freak, with a simple flick of her wrist she loosened the hook holding the man and watched him fall over 2000 feet to his demise. With that issue out of the way, the group headed in search of new prey to take out.

No criminal was safe from the wrath of the superheroes, Superman was especially harsh on those that hurt women or killed indiscriminately. The many hooligans that populated Metropolis were rooted out and taken to the police precincts by the dozens.

The police were telling the superheroes that they couldn't place the criminals into the prisons, there wasn't enough room. Nodding his head, Superman "escorted" the rest of the villains that weren't able to be roomed inside the penitentiaries to the outskirts of the Sahara desert. He left them to survive on their own, but he would check up on them from time to time. A much more lenient system then the one the villains enacted on their victims.

But for those lucky few that greatly angered the Man of Steel, it was a straight shot the depths of hell. Not in the literal sense, but the criminals were no longer a threat to anyone. Beaten to an inch of their lives, their dignity taken from them, all their worldly possessions stolen nothing but the sense of dread for the days ahead. This is how Clark left them; this was their punishment for crimes against humanity itself.

With the crime in cities scared out of their wits, the group retreated back to the Tower in space. Where they would watch and see if the criminals would learn to fear the justice that the league would bring to bear. If they listened closely they would hear the screams of the men that were tortured by the very things that they did to their victims. It was a horrifying scene for any would be hoodlum.


End file.
